The School Hunger Games
by Ellsweetella
Summary: -Also on Wattpad- One school is chosen every year to be a host for the annual hunger games. For the 25th games, Dragon High School, where the students are aged 13-16, is chosen. 24 students enter, and only 1 survives. Romance, Betrayal and friendship... Please read:


The School Games

Summery: One school is chosen every year to be a host for the annual hunger games. For the 25th games, Dragon High School, where the students are aged 13-16, is chosen. 24 students enter, and only 1 survives.

Tributes:

Female:

16 year olds:

**Chloe Hime**: aged 16. One of the nicer popular girls and is in the traditional dance society.

**Marie Berry**: aged 16. She is a bimbo and is in the drama club.

**Jessica Kim**: aged 16. One of the popular girls, the leader. She is in Dance society.

15 year olds:

**Dion Tress:** aged 15. She is one of the popular girls and is in the Dance Society.

**Ella Lin**: aged 15. She is one of the people who have better results, in other words, outcasted. She is in the drama club.

**Ren Shuk Leng**: aged 13. She is bossy and is in the art club

14 year olds:

**Eunice Tiara**: aged 14. She is one of the popular girls and is in the Drama Club

**Charlene Poh**: aged 14. She is sporty and loves to sing. She is in Choir.

**Tiana Lera: **aged 14. In Girl's guides.

13 year olds:

**Lily Silk**: Aged 13. She is in the robotics club.

**Tan Jia Xin**: aged 13. She is in the harp ensemble.

**Nadia Koh**: aged 13. The mischievous one, in dance society.

Male:

16:

**Royston Pang: **One of the outcasts… in drama club

**Desmond Chew**: Popular… in soccer club

**Edwin Jackson**: Popular… in the basketball club

15:

**Kiyoteru Luo: **One of the smart people, in drama club.

**Ethan Everten**: the trouble maker, in the soccer club

**David Dear**: Nerdy.. in robotics

14:

**Daemon Ren**: Looks dangerous… He is surprisingly in Symphonic Band.

**Derek Reasly**: He is in the badminton club

**Adrian Lim**: He is in the chess club

13:

**Herman Gretal**: He is in Harp Ensemble

**Alfred Defon**: He is in table tennis club

**Ervin Wee**: He is in robotics.

* * *

**Nadia Koh**

I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off my face.

"Great job everyone! Get changed and go for morning assembly~" Dion, our president of the Dance society chirped. We sighed in relief and walked out of the dance studio, eager to wash up after a grueling session of dance practice.

I splashed the cool water onto my face, sighing in pure bliss.

DING! DING!

AH! The bell! Grabbing all my stuffs, I rushed down the winding stairs.

"Ouch! Sorry!" a tall girl with shoulder length hair apologised, before rushing into the toilet.

I stuck out my tongue and rushed down to the parade square where most of the students were sited.

After the discipline master's nagging and the singing of our national anthem and school song, our principle stood on the stage with a huge grin on her face.

"Goood morning teachers and students. It is a wonderrrfull day today and I have some exxxcellent news for you. We, have the very honor to host the 25th hunger games!" she drawled. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, before chaos broke loose.

We are hosting the hunger games? What? No! The hunger games is an annual reality TV show game where 24 tributes are reaped from a certain school to fight to death in an arena until one is left. It was horrible! Just plain horrid.

"The reaping will start today! The number of times you are being entered is based on your level positions! Let's look forward to it and may the odds ever be in your favour!" our principal drawled and got off the stage with pride.

Urgh. That sucks. I grabbed a piece of strawberry candy and popped it into my mouth, ignoring the glare the discipline master was giving me.

* * *

**Ella Lin**

After we were dismissed, we went back to our classrooms. As usual, I was called out just when I put my bag down.

"Hey guys! If we are not reaped, we have to help in organizing the games…" Shuk Leng informed us, her eyes gleaming with pride.

"Well, I am absolutely sure that I won't be reaped! After all, I came ninth in level! That means I entered only once!" Shuk Leng boasted. I rolled my eyes.

I was in this special group called the Elites. The top 15 people in the level are to join it and if they drop, they are kicked out. We are always assigned tasks to help the school…

"Although it is mean, but I really hope that she will be reaped," Coco whispered into my ears. Coco Lia, the first in level. I sighed.

"That's really mean, Coco. Though I do admit that she gets on my nerves too," I groaned softly to Coco as Shuk Leng continued on with her orders.

After what seemed like eternity, we were released for the reaping. Great.

I trudged back to my classroom, where I took out my phone and wallet before going to the hall where people of our age are gathered for the reaping.

I hope I won't be reaped. I mean… My name is only in there once!

I sat next to my best friend, Rachel with a sigh.

"Oh god, please don't let them reap us!" Rachel prayed, her voice filled with desperation.

"We will be fine!" I gripped her hand, trying to assure her.

She looked at me, all teary eyes and nodded.

"Welcome! Welcome! I am so happy to see all of you!" a short lady with bright bubblegum pink hair stood on the stage, with a bright smile on her face.

I shut down for the rest of the speech, eyeing Kiyoteru from the corner of my eyes.

"Let's start with the female tributes for the 15 year olds!"

"Mai Mera!"

A trembling girl stumbled onto stage. A hand shot up and with a loud confident voice, the girl announced, "I volunteer!"

A gasp escaped from me. Dion Tress! The president of the dance society and my ex classmate. I growled silently. I didn't really liked her… Maybe I was just biased against those who were from dance… except one or two.

"My my! A volunteer! How awesome! What's your name, sweetheart!"

"I am Dion Tress and I will win the games!" she announced proudly, flipping her blonde hair as she walked away to her seat.

"Now, for the next tribute!" her fingers dipped into the fish bowl once more.

"Ren Shuk Leng!"

I choked on my saliva. What? Ren Shuk Leng! She walked up the stage, her face filled with disbelief. She looked absolutely hilarious and I would burst out laughing if it wasn't that serious.

"Any volunteers?"

Silence.

"Nope? Okie! Let's go on with the next tribute!"

I heart thumped wildly. Just one more name and I will be free…

"Ella Lin!"

My whole world came crushing on me. I trembled as I weakly got up the stage, a faint fake smile on my face, which I mustered all my energy to pull off. I need to be strong.

"ELLA!" Rachel screamed, tears streaming down her eyes. I nodded weakly at her.

"Now for the boys!"

"Kiyoteru Luo!"

No! NO! My mind screamed. Not Kiyoteru… Please…

"Kiyo!" Miku screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kiyoteru kissed her lightly on her lips before getting up the stage with a frown on his face.

He gripped my hand tightly smiled. "I will protect you, my friend."

My heart crushed.

The other two names were called and before I knew it, we were sent to a waiting room.

It is fishy that three students whos names are only in the bowl once are called. Was it just a coincidence or was it planned?

* * *

**Marie Berry**

"Oh Kira! You're so horrible!" I giggled.

"Marie!" Kira whined, pouting. We laughed and gossiped as we walked to the auditorium for the reaping.

We were late, I think… But who cares! It is their honor to wait for moi!

The escort coughed. "Let's-a continue-a with-a reaping-a!"

"Gentlemen-a first-a for a change-a?" The escort spoke with a funny accent and dipped her fingers into the bowl. Did I mention she had really cute nails?

"And now, our first tribute, Freter Tras!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" one guy shouted.

Desmond! I squealed. Desmond Chew Li Feng! The popular dashing Desmond Chew! Kya!

He stood on the stage with a confident smile and introduced himself. Ahhh….

Her hand dipped into the bowl once more and before she read out the name, another guy shouted.

"I, Edwin Jackson, volunteer!"

Edwin sauntered up stage, a huge grin on his face. I swooned. Wow! Two dashing men!

"Royston Pang!"

Royston? What? He is reaped? Tsk tsk!

"Now for the girls!" her hand dipped into the bowl and fished out a slip of paper. "Kira Lita!"

Tears spilled from her eyes.

"I volunteer!" before I could volunteer, Jessica stood up, a proud smile on her face. I rolled my eyes. Jessica Kim! The proud and arrogant Jessica.

"Chloe Hime!"

I choked. Chloe Hime? The sweet nice princess of the school? She walked up, her face ghostly pale.

"And last but not least, Marie Berry!"

Ah? Marie Berry?

The news sunk in. Shaking I walked up the stage, not believing my ears.

* * *

**Charlene Poh**

"Hurry! We are going to be late!" I ran, dragging Eunice and Mun Wei up to the AVA room.

When we reached, the reaping had started. Tiana stood on stage, her eyes filled with tears. She was trembling badly, her face as pale as paper.

"Now, the next tribute…. Eunice Tiara!"

Eunice gasped, tears in her eyes.

"No…no! Please…" she whimpered as the assistants dragged her up onto stage.

"Charlene Poh!" I collapsed onto the floor as the assistants carried me up stage.

"Now, the boys! Daemon Ren!" A big muscular guy walked up the stage, his expression revealing nothing.

"Derek Reasley!" he went up stage, trembling slightly.

"Adrian Lim!" a scrawny guy with thick spectacles walked up stage, trembling. We were escorted to the waiting room.

* * *

**Jia Xin**

"Let's put our hands together to welcome our very escort!" the teacher said in a monotone voice. I placed my hands together as the rest of the students clapped lazily.

I zoned out, lazy to hear what that crazily dressed woman had to say. Anyway, we had to hear it every year… Something about the government having these games to punish us… or some crap. Who cares?

"Now, now! Boys first!"

"Ah! Lily Silk!" a thin girl with snow white skin stumbled up the stage, trembling.

"Nadia! Stop that!" a girl whined, rubbing her stomach. Nadia laughed, her voice like bells.

"Nadia Koh!" the escort announced. Her face fell, and she walked up the stage, a teardrop rolled down. Serve her right!

"Tan Jia Xin!" my heart skipped a beat. I smirked. This was going to be interesting!

The boys reapings went on next. Well, they were not a threat! I laughed to myself as we went to the waiting room where people could visit us.

I hope you like it


End file.
